Radar
by DragonMistress333
Summary: I wonder if you know you're on my radar? Dragonshipping PWP Enjoy!


So I was listening to Britney Spear's "Radar" and this idea popped out. Yes, a PWP. Pure and utter shameless smut. I should be ashamed of myself. Oh well, the world needs more Dragonshipping! Consider this my contribution to society.

Oh, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It would be rated somewhere between PG-13 and NC-17 if I did. And I would be stinking rich with no need to write these fanfics!

333

Jonouchi Katsuya was completely comfortable with his sexuality…well, whatever it was. He didn't dwell on it too much. He was still pretty young, after all, and being busy trying to win star chips and win money for his sister's eye operation kept his mind fairly well occupied. But he wasn't completely oblivious to the stares Yugi's darker self would give him. Not at all. He just didn't dwell on it. It was weird, the whole guy inside the puzzle possessing Yugi's mind thing, and so he didn't waste his brain space trying to figure it out. The nameless guy was just a way hotter version of Yugi with a magnificent voice and way cool confidence and dueling strategy. Only having learned to duel a few short weeks ago, Jonouchi was surprised to have won enough star chips to make it to the finals. Dueling against Yugi's better half seemed to be a way awesome thing to look forward too, but he knew he was going to lose and probably lose pretty spectacularly. And maybe saying he was Yugi's 'better half' was a bad way of putting it. It wasn't like they were married or anything, that's for sure. They just kind of shared a body and stuff. As mentioned before, he didn't dwell on. Jonouchi was much too busy trying to figure out if there was a possible way for victory in tomorrow's match against Yugi, well, the not Yugi.

Unbeknownst to our loveable blonde duelist, though, he was on Yami's radar as well. Yes, the not Yugi called himself Yami. He was sure he had an actual name but couldn't remember it so that's what he told Yugi to call him. Jou just hadn't received that memo yet. And the reason Jonouchi was on Yami's radar had nothing to do with the upcoming duel the two would face off in tomorrow. No, not at all. The dark spirit wondered if the oh-so adorable Jonouchi even knew how much he had been observing him. _Closely _observing him. While Yugi may have loved Jonouchi for being a loyal, supportive, and considerate, Yami had other reasons for admiring the blonde. One of those reasons was his very blonde hair. How it glimmered it the light fascinated him, as did the way it fell in perfect disarray around his face. Another reason was the way Jonouchi positive glowered when he dueled, his eyes lighting up with determination, his jaw clenched and body rigid and prepared for attack. And unlike Jonouchi, he _was _comfortable in sexuality. His sexuality was Jonouchi Katsuya. He had been locked up in that damned puzzle for too many millennia, and he figured what he really needed to do to reacquaint himself with the world was a really good lay. With someone completely hot. And preferably above the height of five foot (Sorry Yugi!) and Jou fit those two requirements. Not to mention he had a great personality. Shit, he would court and marry the boy if that kind of thing was acceptable in the ultra-confusing modern world he was thrown into. He knew courting was allowed but frowned upon by everyone but horny women and men like himself but heard the whole marriage concept did indeed happen to be against modern law. Oh yes, he was quite smitten with the one referred to as Jou, and had been patiently awaiting the moment to make his move. Now just happened to sound like as good a time as any to commence his strategy to reacquaint himself with society as a whole.

So here it was, the night before the big duel between the street-punk nobody and out-of-nowhere sensational talent. Yami had no doubts he would win. Sure, Jonouchi had come leaps and bounds, but it didn't matter. Yugi had already discussed that when they won they were to hand the money over to Jonouchi so he could save his sister's sight. It seemed the honorable thing to do, and Yami would have agreed to anything as long as it meant he would have a chance to stake his claim on the exquisite being that was Jonouchi. His patience was worn thin with waiting, so he knew he must simply move now. If rejection was experienced, he would handle it with grace and dignity. If acceptance was experienced, he would ensure that whatever happened between them tonight would continue for as long as the other allowed. Pondering what had him so enraptured with Jonouchi truly exhausted him, so he had chosen long ago to just accept it. And now was the time to act upon it; he simply would not wait any longer. So with that determination he made his way to the other duelist's room and knocked upon arrival. He heard some curses, stumbling, and a loud 'COMIN'!' before the door was answered buy the object of his desire.

"Hey, not Yugi! Sup man?" that annoying-yet-endearing accent asked him as Jonouchi took in the sight of his friend's alter-ego….or whatever he was. He didn't dwell on it much.

"Please, call me Yami," came the smooth reply as he waited to be invited in. He had more class than to take him in a hallway.

"Oh, cool! Come in! I'm so nervous 'bout tomorrow," Jonouchi said as he stepped aside to let his friend in and plopped himself down on his unmade bed and patted the space next to him as an invitation. To sit down, of course. He wasn't exactly aware of Yami's plans or he probably wouldn't have been making it so easy for Yami.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Jou," was his double-entendre reply as he sat down and looked into the other's warm amber colored eyes. They were so full of light and innocence, completely trusting and always so very full of emotion. Yami was very anxious to see what they would look like full of lust and passion and complete bliss as he hit an orgasm. Oh yes, he would soon be finding out.

"I know, Yami, and I'm not going to make it easy for ya. I ain't goin' down without a fight. So, you come here to talk 'bout somethin'?" he asked innocently, expression inquisitive. Jonouchi's certain sexuality that he was definitely comfortable with was about to be tested, he just wasn't aware. The one of many things he didn't dwell on.

"Yes, I did. I came to talk about you," Yami smoothly replied, oh-so subtlety placing his dainty hand atop Jonouchi's more masculine one. Jonouchi's expression changed from inquisitive to perplexed in a beat as his brow furrowed in confusion. Damn, he really was too cute.

"Me? What 'bout me?" he finally asked, noticing how Yami had somehow scooted closer and the hand on his own. Maybe that sexuality of his was gay because instead of freaking out or feeling uncomfortable his heartbeat picked up and he felt a strange sense of anticipation as he looked into Yami's feline-like violet eyes and saw their very seductive expression. It was definite, Yami had hella bedroom eyes.

"I wonder if you know you're on my radar?" his question was more purred than spoken, and Jonouchi visibly gulped, but whether from nerves or anticipation had yet to determined.

"Um, whatcha mean by that, Yami?" Jonouchi asked warily, not sure of what the answer would be. Yes, he had noticed the other one staring at him and such but had never delved into why he was staring in the first place. He had been much too busy trying to win duels and recover from his traumatic defeat to Kaiba Seto. Stupid rich, stuck-up asshole….

"I've been watching you, and I like what I see, Jonouchi," was his reply as he scooted even closer and placed a not-so subtle hand onto Jonouchi's thigh. Said blonde's eyes widened and his face immediately blushed a pretty pink.

"Um…uh…oh…kay," was sputtered after a few moment's processing time. Was Yami seriously coming onto him? No one this hot had ever been interested in him before! No one this cool, this confident, this smart, this damn _sexy_! What should he do now? Were they supposed to makeout or something? Oh Kami, what if he screwed it by having bad breath or using too much tongue or some shit like that? He didn't want someone as hot as Yami to think he was a bad kisser!

"Am I making you nervous?" Yami asked, now so close he was practically in Jonouchi's lap and his breath was warmly drifting over Jonouchi's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Well, yeah," he answered truthfully. One of Jonouchi's better qualities had always been his honesty. It was one of the many things that attracted him to Yami in the first place.

"Don't be, Jonouchi," he whispered into the ear before him, making sure to nip at the lobe with his teeth, which caused the other to gasp in surprise and stiffen up immediately. In more ways than one….ahem. Anyways, Yami decided to continue with project molest-Jonouchi, and left a trail of wet kisses down the tan neck before him, stopping at particularly sensitive spots to suck and nip, relishing the faint whimpers that came from the teen. Jonouchi, on the other hand, was too shocked to respond at first. After a few seconds of the hot kisses though, he found himself leaning his head to give Yami better access to his neck. He vaguely wondered if taking off his jacket seemed to forward because it was most certainly getting in the other's way. He was acutely aware, however, that what was probably about to happen was way more than a little making out or second base. Not that he was complaining. Sure, he'd never had sex with another guy before (or anyone for that matter), but he didn't see how it could be that bad. Probably hurt at first, but it must feel pretty damn good if so many guys were doing it.

Finally regaining his senses (well, somewhat) Jonouchi decided if they really were going to go all the way, a good makeout session had to be initiated. With that thought in mind, he used his free hand to tilt up the dark spirit's chin so he could lay a kiss on him. Yami was very pleased that his plan was working in his favor, and was even more pleased at just how sweet the blonde tasted. Jonouchi's lips were plush and full, and he gladly allowed the curious tongue prodding his own lips entrance to his mouth. The sensuous way their tongues and mouths moved together was much better than watching from afar or any fantasies he had conjured up during his solitude in the puzzle. The time had come to take it to the next level. Yami, without breaking their intense kiss, gracefully climbed into the taller teen's lap so he could straddle him, and brought one hand up to tangle in that infuriatingly gorgeous blonde hair while the other began shoving away the green jacket that the other always wore. The act was reciprocated as Jonouchi made quick work of Yami's jacket and even dared to snake his hands under his shirt to stroke at the pale flesh of his back underneath, causing Yami to shiver in delight. Soon, the said shirt was gone and Jonouchi's had pulled a disappearing act as well and moans from both parties could clearly be heard in the room as hands wandered here and there. At some point Jonouchi ended up on his back and Yami began kissing and sucking his way down the body underneath him, paying close attention to the nipples as this made Jonouchi whimper and moan quite loudly and arch up in an attempt to create more delicious contact with the mouth assaulting his very virgin flesh.

Oh yes, he had never gone quite this far with anyone, but was too caught up in the moment to give it much thought. When he felt his pants and boxers disappear though, he suddenly felt nervous again as the gravity of the situation dawned on him. He was going to lose his virginity to a spirit living inside his best friend. Did that mean he and Yugi would be indirectly having sex? The train of thoughts vanished though when he realized the spot Yami's mouth had decided to stop on: his very erect penis. Never before had he experienced such pleasure as what he felt at the point in time as Yami's mouth and tongue did things to him he had never happened before. His hips were being held down to prevent him from impaling Yami's throat as that mouth continued to work its magic. Of course, Yami did have a gag reflex so it wasn't like he was deep throating him or anything, but what wasn't occupied by his mouth was given attention by his hands. At some point Jonouchi dared to look down and the look in Yami's eyes about made him come on the spot (which wasn't too far from happening anyway). The guy looked positively sexy with his mouth somehow managing to smirk and his eyes radiating confidence and sexuality.

"Ah! Yami! I'm-" the statement was never finished because Jonouchi did indeed reach his orgasm and Yami got to see the look in his eyes he had pondered earlier, and if he had his way he would see it twice in one night. It was truly magnificent to behold. He swallowed without complaint, wondering how semen could taste so sweet and salty yet bitter at the same time. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, and he would have no qualms tasting it again.

Jonouchi gazed at his lover with his glazed, half-lidded eyes as he tried to catch his breath. That was way better than jacking off to a porno mag for sure. Was he supposed to do that to Yami now or was this the part where they actually did it? He wasn't quite sure how gay sex worked out, after all. He knew he'd have to return the favor eventually just because it'd be rude not to. The kiss they shared next was very passionate, and Jonouchi didn't mind the foreign taste in his mouth, He knew it was his, well, stuff, but it didn't taste bad or anything. Just different. If that's all it tasted like he was sure he could handle going down on Yami at some point. His lips left Yami's with a pop as he moved to suck and lick at his earlobe, being sure to blow on the spot he licked when he was done to make the spirit shiver. He then sucked at the point below his ear and was satisfied at the moan he received for his actions. He let his hands wander all over Yami's skin lightly, more teasing than touching. Yami soon turned into a shivering, quivering mess with a hard-on so hard it was borderline painful.

Eventually Jonouchi's hands made their way to Yami's pants and began to remove the suddenly offending piece of clothing. Yami sighed in relief as his erection was granted freedom from the prison that is leather pants. And with pants that tight commando is the only obstruction so Jonouchi had one less thing to remove. He felt the blonde shyly grasp his member and give it a few strokes, and felt his patience growing thin. Yes, it felt good, but he wanted to know what it felt like to be buried inside the beautiful body beneath him. He _needed _more. He glanced around the room to see if there was anything that could be used as lube, and figured hair gel would work. It was wet and sticky, close enough to lube, right? So he halted the blissful feeling of Jonouchi's hand job to grab the bottle and squirt some onto three of his fingers. When Yugi was asleep he had looked up how to do this sort of thing (everyone looks at gay porn at some point), and was now thankful because judging by the curious expression of Jonouchi, he had no idea what he was doing.

Jonouchi suddenly realized those fingers were about to be up his ass. And after that Yami's not-so modest dick would follow. Damn, this was probably going to hurt. But if guys did it, it must feel good at some point. He just hoped it got to that point with him. He wasn't much into pain, not that anybody is. Except masochists, but considering he wasn't a masochist it didn't matter. When he felt a slimy, cold finger prod him somewhere very private, he yelped and immediately tensed up against the not very pleasant intrusion.

"Relax, Jou, or it will hurt worse," Yami instructed his lover, giving him a kiss to distract him as he pressed in further, wondering how his penis was supposed to fit into something that tight. Oh, this was going to feel so good, but first he had to make sure Jonouchi was ready for it. Trying not to get too eager he moved the finger in and out until he felt the blonde's body relax, and added a second finger. Once again, the body beneath him tensed, and Jonouchi whined in discomfort. Once again, Yami kissed him to distract him. When he added the third finger Jonouchi vocalized his discomfort even more, and his face scrunched up as he willed his body to relax against the intrusion. He was really starting to rethink all this, because this didn't feel good at all. But then Yami managed to hit something inside of him that made his whole body arch up, his eyes snap open.

"Ah!" he exclaimed when that spot was hit, and he disregarded all thoughts of rethinking the situation. If Yami was going to be touching him in that spot, it was going to be worth it. Seeing that his flaxen beauty was now enjoying himself, the spirit with the strange hair increased the pace, delighted when instead of lying there in pain, Jonouchi moved his body against his fingers to increase the contact. Deciding that he was adequately prepared, Yami withdrew his hand and coated his member with the sticky gel that was acting as lube for the moment. A shower would be in order for both of them after this was though. Yami smirked when he saw Jonouchi's eyes watching him in anticipation, admiring how utterly beautiful the boy beneath him was. His entire body was flushed a delicate pink, his full lips red and swollen from repeated kissing, and that glorious hair fanned out like a halo onto the bed beneath him. But Jonouchi was admiring him right back, strangely turned on by the cornucopia of colors and spikes that was Yami's hair, his confident and alluring smirk, the way his eyes glittered like amethysts, his lithe physique.

After a moment's pause, Yami finally did what he had been planning and dreaming of ever since he laid eyes on Jonouchi Katsuya, he sank himself into the boy. Dear Ra was he tight! The heat and tightness around him made him almost automatically orgasm, but he refrained because he had every intention on thoroughly enjoying the new sensation. Jonouchi's eyes and face once again scrunched in pain. This was much worse than just the fingers! Whatever happened to it feeling good?

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the other's pained expression. He paused, not moving so that he could get used to the intrusion. It took all of his self-control not to move and fuck the boy senseless. He did care about him far too much to be selfish and hurt him like that.

Jonouchi slowly opened his eyes and relaxed his body, breathing deeply before nodding his head and slightly thrusting his hips to give Yami the green light to go ahead and proceed with operation take-my-virginity. He other did so slowly as to not hurt Jonouchi, setting a very languid rhythm. He couldn't help but moan aloud at the sensation of being so united to the object of his desires. He kept this pace until he changed his angle and managed to that special spot again.

"Fuck! Harder!" Jonouchi yelled when that spot was hit again, moving his own body faster to increase the rhythm and friction inside of him. Thus a new pace was set as Yami finally lost self-control. Their love-making from that point on was borderline frantic, and both were moaning and screaming random profanities from the pure pleasure of it all. But alas, all good things come to an end. For Jou all it took was a few well-placed strokes to his penis, and for Yami, it was the look on Jou's face when that orgasm happened that was his undoing. With the strange feeling of being filled with cum and covered in it at the same time, Jonouchi tried to catch his breath as Yami pulled out and nuzzled into his neck affectionately.

"So, uh, are we like together now?" Jonouchi finally asked. He hoped they were because he definitely wanted to try this again. That had been fucking _amazing._

"Whatever they call it these days. I'll be with you as long as you're with me," Yami replied, as he lightly kissed the sweat-slicked neck of his lover.

"I wonder how Yugi will feel about all dis," he wondered aloud. Once again the thought of indirectly having sex with Yugi entered his mind. Yugi was just way to sweet for that and he fought the urge to cringe.

"I'll tell him in time. For now, do not mention anything. And I would recommend a shower for both of us, and then sleep. We _do _have a big duel tomorrow," Yami said as he headed towards the bathroom, smiling at his beautiful blonde lover, who grinned in a dopey fashion before joining him.

Needless to say, they never quite made it to the _sleeping _part. And when Yugi awoke the next day with a strange mark on his neck, he couldn't help but ask what it was. Jou was thankful he believed it (and the other ones in other places) to be bug bites. Only Jonouchi's and Yugi's room seemed to have this infestation, though. But Jonouchi decided to be a good boyfriend and leave Yami with the honors of breaking the news of their strange relationship to Yugi. He just wondered what would happen when he found out.

333

Um, could be a two shot. You know, the next chapter focusing on Yugi's response. Read and review!

"


End file.
